What He Knows
by fandomfanficsgalore
Summary: Jake can see it. Kyle didn't know, but Jake can see what Kyle is going through. This is what helps Jake realize himself, and his love for the human. Sex implied but nothing explicit
He could see it.
People thought Jake was brash and acted before thinking, but he was more observant than people gave him credit for.  
He prided himself with the fact that he secretly knew everyone in Alvarna pretty well–enough to predict their actions, to an extent.  
But mostly, he knew Kyle. He knew Kyle better than he knew anyone, and no one knew Kyle like Jake knew him. It wasn't just the physical things, either–the way his toes curled when he was pleasured, the way he dug his nails into Jake's shoulder blades or the pink flush that coated his cheeks down to his neck as he tried to quiet himself.  
No, it was other things, too, other than the stolen moments in the night–their secret. It was also in the way Kyle hid his pain behind his smile; the way he worked himself to exhaustion but still made time for everyone else when they needed him, so that no one could see how drained he was.  
It was how, once they were finished and Jake rolled away, Kyle's face would fall, and once Jake looked him square in the eye, Kyle forced a fake smile that never reached his eyes. It was in the way Kyle's grip lingered, then released him with reluctant slowness. The way Kyle's eyes followed him around the room as he got ready to leave, trying to build up the courage to ask Jake to stay.  
Once, in the dead of night, after their breathing had relaxed and Jake had yet to get out of bed, Kyle gently touched his shoulder. Those brown eyes met Jake's, open and honest.  
"Jake… what am I to you?" he'd asked.  
Jake stared back.  
"A stupid human."  
The hurt came and went so quickly almost even Jake couldn't catch it. But Jake knew Kyle. And he heard the catch in his quick, breathy chuckle, and he saw the light fade from his eyes as he diverted them and rolled over.  
"That's what I thought."  
This time, as Jake dressed, eyes did not follow him around the room, and he left without a word from either of them.  
Now, Jake stood in the forge, watching Kyle talk with Mana out of the corner of his eye.  
"You seem more… tired lately," she said, and both Kyle and Jake's eyes widened. Even she had began to notice.  
Kyle rubbed the back of his head and forced a smile.

"…I'm fine, I promise," he said with a quick chuckle, "I've just been working a lot. It's no big deal. So, did you need help carrying that back…?"

Kyle was good at distracting people, but Jake knew him.  
What Jake didn't know, and what took him a while to finally understand, was himself. He didn't expect to fall for the farmer. He didn't expect to want to stay, late at night, even after they were done and Kyle was already turning over, accepting the fact that Jake would leave.  
That night, Jake was still leaning over Kyle, their breaths mingling together, sweat clinging to their warm bodies. Kyle met his eyes for a brief moment before closing his and turning away.  
Jake did not pull away.  
"Instead, he asked,  
""Why do you do this?"  
"Kyle's head snapped to him, his eyes wide.  
"What?"  
"You hate keeping secrets from everyone, I can see it hurts you to lie to them," Jake said, "So why do you do it?"  
Kyle frowned at him. It took a while for him to respond.  
"I… because… you asked me to," Kyle said finally.  
Jake stared at him, and Kyle shifted under his gaze.  
"When are you going to start taking care of yourself?" Jake snapped. Kyle's eyes widened. "I see you every day working yourself to death, and for what? Them? The villagers? Why?"  
Kyle spluttered.  
"Even me," Jake said, "I treat you like nothing and yet you come back. Every time. You do what I ask. Why? Why do you do this to yourself?"  
Tears crowded Kyle's eyes, Jake could see it. He wanted to push Jake away; his hands rose and fell, before rising. He nudged Jake and they both sat up.  
"Stop," Kyle muttered, swiping at his face, "Just stop."  
Jake watched him. Kyle glared.  
"It's none of your business, okay?" Kyle said, "You don't even care about me, so why are you pretending to?"  
Jake huffed, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Because I know you better than you think, human," he said, leaning forward, "But you obviously don't know me."  
He pressed their lips together. Kyle was still for a moment. He parted his lips just as he thought Jake was going to deepen it, but the elf pulled away, leaving Kyle frowning.  
"You… you don't like me," Kyle said, "You always say so. You just said you treat me like shit. What are you doing? If you're joking, you'd better cut it out. I knew you were a jerk, but this is low, even for you."  
Jake's eyes narrowed.  
"Stupid human," he muttered, sliding out of the bed. Fingers caught his wrist and Jake turned back, mildly surprised. Kyle was still glaring at him.  
"Stop calling me that," Kyle said, "Just tell me what you meant. How do I not know you?"  
Jake paused. Then he shuffled back and sat down on the edge of the bed, inches from Kyle. The fingers didn't leave his wrist, and he observed Kyle's confused, fiery eyes. Below them were shallow bags.  
Jake raised a hand and cupped Kyle's face, rubbing his thumb beneath Kyle's eye. He felt Kyle's face flush beneath his palm, and Kyle's curious gaze watched his every movement.  
Jake's eyes flickered to meet Kyle's.  
"I don't know how I could ever have fallen for a stupid human like you," he said.  
Kyle's breath caught and his lips parted, but before he could say anything, Jake leaned forward and caught them in his.  
Kyle slid a hand to the back of Jake's neck, holding him in place, his fingers tangling in the silver hair there. The kiss wasn't as heated as the ones before, but there was something… more. Something that set Jake's skin on fire. It was a confidence in Kyle's lips, a passion that hadn't been there before.  
When they broke apart, panting, Kyle's face was that beautiful pink, and Jake observed him.  
"So you're staying?" Kyle whispered. The words were confident, a fire blazing in his eyes. It caught Jake off-guard, but he couldn't say he wasn't pleased.  
"If you want," Jake said.  
Kyle shook his head.  
"Only stay if you want to," he said seriously. Jake stared at him.  
Even though Jake knew him, Kyle still managed to take him by surprise.  
Jake gave a sharp nod, then a sigh, as he slid back onto the bed and shuffled under the covers.  
Kyle watched him before sliding under as well. He reached over, wrapping an arm around Jake's stomach.  
"If you're going to stay, you have to cuddle," Kyle stated, a small smirk growing on his face, "It's the rules."  
Jake huffed.  
"Fine, human. Have it your way."  
Kyle smiled and snuggled up to Jake's side. Jake watched him. Once Kyle's breathing evened out, Jake couldn't resist raising a hand and running his fingers gently through Kyle's hair.  
Kyle hummed and snuggled closer, causing Jake to shake his head.  
But as he stared up at the ceiling, his lips tugged into his own, secret smile. Yes, he knew Kyle. And now, because of him, Jake knew himself a little better.


End file.
